One Song Glory
by saiyantrombone
Summary: Very sad songfic about what Vegeta was feeling before he sacrificed himself to try to defeat Buu... Tissue warning...


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or RENT. I don't know why I'm on this RENT kick right now... Oh well.   
Warning: This might be really sad, just wanted you to know.  
  
  
Vegeta, bloodied and half-broken, stares off in the distance, wondering how it had come down to this. //This is it. This is the only way.// "Trunks," he said softly to his only son. "You need... to take good care of your mother."  
  
He listens to his son's naieve questions: Why? Was he going somewhere? //Yes, Trunks, I am going somewhere,// he thought sadly.  
  
***  
  
One song,  
Glory,  
One song,  
Before I go.  
Glory-  
One song to leave behind.  
Find one song,  
One last refrain.  
Glory  
From the pretty-boy frontman  
Who wasted opportunity.  
  
***  
  
As the two children ramble on about being able to take on the monster Buu, Vegeta takes time to think about the things he forgot to do during his life. Like telling his family how much he cared for them. He'd always thought he had all the time he needed to get past his pride, and eventually he'd tell them. With everything coming to an end so quickly, he was overcome with a sudden urge just to hold his son.  
  
"Trunks," he spoke softly, "you are my only son, and yet I haven't held you once since you were an infant, have I?" He finally gathered the courage to look into his child's wondering eyes. Extending an arm out, he beckoned, "Come here, son." Though it wasn't really a hug, it was his best display of affection. Ignoring his son's pleas of embarrassment, he simply held on, remembering the reason Trunks even existed. If not for the stubborn kindness of his mother, no one would ever have melted Vegeta's heart of solid ice. She was the only person to have cracked his defenses, making him care about someone else's welfare other than his own. He didn't know how his death would affect her, but he knew everyone, including her, would die if he didn't carry out his plan.  
  
***  
  
One song,  
He had the world at his feet.  
Glory,  
In the eyes of a young girl,  
A young girl.  
Find glory  
Beyond the cheap colored lights.  
One song,  
Before the sun sets.  
Glory- on another empty life.  
Time flies- Time dies.  
Glory, one blaze of glory.  
One blaze of glory- glory.  
  
***  
  
Time was starting to run short, and as much as he was enjoying his first genuine moment with his son, he knew it was time to get down to business. Before he rendered the children incapable of interfering, however, he had to leave his son knowing that his father cared for him, something his father hadn't done for him. "Trunks... There's something you must know." His lips turned up in a smile. Not a smirk, but a real smile. "You've made me proud, my son." Trunks' gaze turned up to his father's, full of astonishment and wonder at his father's admission. But he didn't have time to reply as the side of Vegeta's hand connected soundly with his neck, knocking him out cold. As much as he hated having to hurt his son, it was for the best. Trunks' little friend Goten was getting angry at how Vegeta had knocked out his own son. Before he could do anything, Vegeta punched him square in the stomach, rendering him unconscious as well.   
  
Piccolo landed in front of Vegeta, reading into what he intended to do, and though he disapproved of using such force on the children, he understood that it was probably the only way to get them to leave. After a considerable staredown, Vegeta said, "Take the two boys as far from here as possible."  
  
"Of course," Piccolo replied. He picked up the children as if they were little rag dolls and not the freakishly powerful demi-saiyans he knew they were.  
  
***  
  
Find Glory  
In a song that rings true-  
Truth like a blazing fire-  
An eternal flame.  
Find one song,  
A song about love.  
Glory,  
From the soul of a young man,  
A young man.  
  
***  
  
Piccolo stopped, seeming to consider what would happen once he left. Surely, Vegeta didn't believe he could survive this next attack in the state he was in... "You'll die, you know that," he stated, making sure Vegeta grasped the consequences of his actions.  
  
Vegeta merely smirked. "There is one thing I'd like to know... Will I meet that clown, Kakkarot in the other world?" He didn't know why he was asking, he was almost certain of the answer.  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you, Vegeta, this is the truth. Goku devoted his life to defending others. For his selflessness, he was allowed to keep his body and go to Heaven to train with the Grand Kai..." He paused. "You, on the other hand, have spent your life in the persuit of your own selfish desires. You've caused too much pain... When you die, you will not recieve the same reward." He regretted having to give this news to the earth's possible savior, as it might just sway his decision to sacrifice himself for the greater good, but it was a last request. Who was he to deny a changed man his dying wish? The creature, Majin Buu, was now nearing them, and he feared that he may not get out of the area in time.   
  
The only sign that Vegeta was disturbed by Piccolo's words was a slight twitch of his eye. Then, closing his eyes, he resigned himself to his fate. Opening them agian, he said, "Oh well... That will be all. Now get out of here!"   
  
Piccolo didn't have to be told twice, blasting off and yelling to Krillen, "Get out of here, fast!"  
  
"Right!" He'd been looking on the whole time, astounded at what was happening and powerless to do anything to help. Truthfully, he wished he could be out there, able to be of some help, but he had long since resigned himself to the fact that he couldn't keep up with the other warriors. He blasted off, flying away from the area as fast as he could.  
  
***  
  
Find-  
The one song,  
Before the virus takes hold.  
Glory,  
Like a sunset.  
One song  
To redeem this empty life.  
Time flies  
And then, no need to endure anymore,  
Time dies...  
  
***  
  
"Big green man! You stay and fight Buu," the pink blob called after Piccolo.  
  
"NO," Vegeta roared at him. "Your fight is with me!" He chuckled as the monster looked at him almost quizzically. "I'm going to crush you," he growled, "and THROW YOU INTO THE WIND!" He began gathering his energy around him for the one final blow. He could already feel the force of it, starting to sear his skin, but he payed it no mind. This is what he had to do. He thought once more of his son, his wife... His family... //Trunks... Bulma... I do this for you// And for some odd reason, he thought of his longtime foe, how he'd always been the one to willingly sacrifice himself. //And yes, even you, Kakkarot...// He'd always left his mark with his self-sacrificial behavior... And now, Vegeta would leave his mark as well.  
  
With that, he reached into himself, letting everything he had out into one massive blast that encompassed a huge area around him, energy coming off of him from every point in his body. And in a blinding flash, he was gone... 


End file.
